Tiny Dancer
by LittleBlackStarz
Summary: *FINISHED* Farrah has danced her whole life, letting her emotions dry out and forget to consume her. But can her tricky past that she is blind of affect the rest of her life? Only a werewolf can tell...
1. Default Chapter

Tiny Dancer- Chapter 1

The window's light shone dimly in the large dance hall. Echoes sounded off the walls as tiny footsteps padded the waxen floor. Music played softly and rhythmically, allowing the shadows to engulf themselves in beat.

Sweat shone clearly on her face, glinting faintly in the light. Her feet pranced to the music and her spirit felt lifted. Soaring high above reality, her soul carried her through clouds of glistening limelight.

Fear lifted off her chest and anger melted into rhythm. She lifted her small arms to the never-ending ceiling and twirled, her short black dress trailing after her small body.

She stopped. The music stopped. Gazing up at the ceiling she felt her heart return to her body, a heavy lump in her chest. The dance was done.

She closed her eyes and held her arms high above her head, holding them there, letting her problems evaporate out of her fingertips. Her breath was ragged and her heart was beating heavily, but she felt free. 

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the last moments of freedom she would have. Her arms lowered and covered her head. She felt her knees begin to slip as she crumbled slowly to the ground.

Holding her head in her arms, she became grateful that she was too exhausted to cry. 

She looked up towards the ceilings once more, staring helplessly at the wooden pillars that stretched themselves endlessly over granite and marble stone.

The light from the windows began to fade, and the only sound in the great music hall was the steady beating of her heart.

She pulled herself to her feet slowly, her head light and her muscles sore. She walked out of the room, returning, in her mind, to the life she didn't have the courage to live.

~*~

Years later:

Dumbledore sat in his office, busily strumming his fingers together and thinking. His eyes were shut tight in concentration, and his face looked ragged and worn.

Remus Lupin sat in a large armchair across from the older wizard, his thoughts resting elsewhere.

"Remus, I need your help," Dumbledore said finally, without looking up at the other wizard. Remus lifted his brow skeptically. Albus never looked this worried. Never.

"With what, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore stopped strumming his fingers and drew in a deep and ragged breath. He placed his hands down gingerly on the table, fidgeting a bit and then folding them neatly. He glanced up at Remus, who looked worn out himself.

"Lonna Lindall, Remus, do you remember her?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She still resides in my memories," Remus replied glumly.

"When she...died...the Ministry of Magic said that if there were ever an heir to Lonna Lindall that the heir must be killed immediately because he/she could be potentially a threat." Dumbledore took a deep breath and his eyes glossed over a bit.

"Okay...?" Remus said, waking the older wizard from his deep thoughts.

"Lonna Lindall's only daughter was killed, and that daughter had a baby girl right before she died, but there was never any evidence that the baby was alive, and so the Ministry rested on the statement that if the little girl was ever recovered, she would have to be killed because she carried the blood of Lindall."

Dumbledore paused again, clearing his throat softly and looked unwillingly down at a small piece of parchment in front of him. He looked up again just as Remus had begun to open his mouth to speak. The older wizard raised a hand to silence Remus, and went on talking.

"I have just been informed that the Ministry has become aware that the daughter is still alive."

Remus looked at the Headmaster, his head swaying.

"So...they're going to find her and kill her?"

"Not unless we get to her first, Remus."

"Get to...get to her first? But Albus...that's..."

"Dangerous I know...but I need to save her, this woman is brilliant, but she doesn't even know she is a witch. It would be unfair for the Ministry to kill her if she doesn't even know what she is or who her parents were."

Dumbledore looked pleadingly at the younger wizard, his face rundown with stress and fatigue. Remus remembered back to when the Headmaster had accepted him at Hogwarts, had given him a way out. Had given him a meaningful life.

"What is her name?"

"Farrah Devlin."

"What do you want me to do?"

The headmaster cleared his throat again.

"I want you to go and meet her, get to know her, and bring her here. Keep her away from the Aurors and the Deatheaters. They both know she's alive and will both be after her. You must not tell her anything about the wizarding world, not yet anyways. She needs to come into this gradually..."

Remus breathed out softly and looked the headmaster in the eyes.

"Alright, I'll go. Where does she live?"

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Croisé, passé, pirouette and a bow. A loud roar filled the Royal Albert Hall as waves of applause thundered in approval. Farrah stood alone on the stage, fixed in position, breathing heavily.

She stood up and faced the booming crowd. The rest of the dancers walked out on stage as planned and hooked their arms in hers, taking one final bow.

The lights shone brightly in her eyes and blinded her from viewing the audience, but she didn't need to see them. Her face crinkled in a tiny smile as wine red roses were thrown randomly at her feet. Whistles rose from the crowd and the applause ceased to settle down.

Picking up a rose each, the dancers bowed one more time and then made their way off stage.

"You were gorgeous love." "Absolutely Brilliant!" "I can't wait to see you perform again!"

The lights, the sounds, the people. The life. She thought it was wonderful.

Farrah let herself be consumed in the crowd as she made her way back to her dressing room where she would quickly get dressed and then go home hopefully in one piece. Judging by the crowd outside her door, that might be a hard task.

She opened her door and saw camera flashes go off at her back. Shutting the door, she carefully began to undress.

Her jet black ballet dress slid smoothly off her pale pink skin. She tugged on an old pair of jeans and a spaghetti strap black shirt. She'd left her tennis shoes at home, so she figured she'd wear her ballet shoes instead. It wasn't that far to walk home after all.

She wrapped a woolen purple scarf around her neck and looked in the mirror.

Her long, strawberry blonde hair was falling from her bun, but it looked casual. Very unlike her image. Her gray eyes shone brightly against her flushed cheeks. Perfect.

Walking out of the room quickly, she evaded reporters and went down a long flight of stairs and out into the London streets. 

The crisp, chilly night air felt soothing against her skin. Traffic jams blockaded the road and car horns could be heard miles away. Everyone in London appreciated the ballet. Even the ones too stubborn to admit it.

Street lamps lit up the tiny puddles as she walked swiftly down a rain washed road. People of all sizes and races walked around her, all of them busy chatting and laughing.

Farrah closed her eyes for a moment and let the crowd lead her away. A half moon stood with millions of stars against a black blanket of sky. 

The next thing she knew, Farrah was on the ground, along with another person. The man stood up and reached for her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock ya down."

Farrah looked up at the man and felt her heart skip a beat. He was tall, with reasonably long light brown hair and warm, hazel green eyes. 

"Oh hah...it's quite alright...Mr...?"

"Lupin, Remus Lupin." the man said, grinning at her.

"Farrah Devlin, nice to meet you." she said, stretching out her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you." he said, now holding her hand tightly in his. "Your hands are freezing! Why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

She hadn't thought about that, she realized, but it WAS really cold. "I...well, I just got finished performing, so I was kind of hot anyways..."

Remus' eyes lit up. "Really? What do you perform?"

"Ballet and Jazz dance." she said, her mouth curving up into a smile. "I'm a professional dancer...what do you do?"

"Well my dad used to own Lupin Banking and Loans, but I decided to become a teacher instead of a businessman," he said. Remus' father used to own a large company, before he died anyway, but Remus had refused away all of his fathers fortune and went off to live his own life; even if it wasn't in luxury. He liked it better that way.

"Ah..thats interesting..." Farrah said softly, looking down and noticing that both her hands were now tightly clenched in his. "I should probably get going now...I'll see you later I guess?"

Remus smiled and squeezed her hands. "How about tomorrow night?"

Farrah looked into his eyes. He seemed nice, and worth getting to know...and she hadn't been with a man in over 5 months since she was preparing for her performance, but since it was done...

"Sure, okay...where at?"

"Dinner at 8 at the Ivy" Remus replied.

"I'll be there." 

~*~

Sunlight poured in through the see-through curtains that adorned large windows. A traveling scent of jasmine filled the air as a light breeze blew in from the open french doors. 

Farrah opened her gray eyes slowly, letting the sunlight warm her face. She sat up, stretching her arms to the ceiling.

She lifted up the white linen sheets and lacy white comforter that covered her bed and set her feet down on the wooden floor. Farrah stood up and opened the doors further to the balcony. She stepped out, taking in the beautiful gardens that made up her backyard.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes once more and ran her fingers through her hair. The sky was crystal clear and the sunlight warm and hazy against her smooth skin.

She could hear sprinklers spraying the lawns and gardens in the distance and could hear the maid arguing about something to the gardener.

Birds chirped happily in a nearby tree and flew down to enjoy the birdbath that stood on the edge of the balcony. Farrah walked over and scooped up one of the birds, stroking its feathers softly. The bird closed its eyes and rested happily in her palm.

Farrah set the bird down on the bird bath and walked back into her room. Her muscles ached from her performance the night before.

Her room was large and the theme was jasmine. Everything in her room had to do with her favorite flower. Her bed sat in the center of the right wall, right by the balcony doors. An armchair sat adjacent to a large wooden armoir in one corner, and a vanity table was seated in the other corner by the bed. White curtains covered the windows and paintings of flowers and landscapes covered the walls.

Farrah walked out into the hallway and into the large bathroom. She tugged off her white nightgown and turned on the water to the shower. She stepped over to the mirror and looked at her reflection, poking and prodding at the tiny imperfections of her face. She looked worn and tired, yet glowed from the thrill of the night before's performance.

Stepping away from the mirror, she removed the rest of her clothing.

Wet hot steam clouded the room as she stepped gingerly into the shower. The intense heat of the water made her flinch, and then retreat for more. She breathed the steam in deeply and enjoyed every second of hot sensation of massaging water against her body.

When she had finished her shower, Farrah stepped out into her cool bedroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped solely around her torso. Digging through her closet for clothes, Farrah heard a loud knock at her door.

"Yes?" 

A tiny maid walked in, carrying a tiny silver tray with a small white envelope on it. "For you, Farrah."

"Thank you, Marie." Farrah said as she scooped up the tiny envelope and started to tear it open. The cover of the envelope held a crest that Farrah was not familiar with. There was nothing else on the outside of the envelope.

Farrah pulled out the letter and opened it up. Again, the unfamiliar seal was at the top. The letter read:

__

Farrah Devlin,

My name is Cornelius Fudge, and I am head of the Ministry of Magic. 

We would like to meet with you this evening at The Ivy restruant at 7:30.

Please accompany us, we have many things we need to discuss.

Sincerely, Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

Farrah looked at the letter strangely, read it again, and threw it in the trash. Stupid fanmail, she thought. Always some crazy git out there trying to get a piece of what she refused to give outside of dancing.

Oh well, she thought, she wouldn't have gone anyways, she had a date at that exact time. Wait. Farrah bent over and picked the letter out of the trash. The Ivy, it read. She was meeting Remus at the Ivy.

Well then, she thought, I'll just have to meet him there, and then tell him I would like to go somewhere else. Just tell him fan problems.

Farrah quickly picked out an outfit in her closet and tugged it on. It was white capris and a blue and white striped haulter top that accentuated her chest while still looking casual.

She picked out matching blue and white sandals and walked back into the bathroom to style up her hair.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remus wandered aimlessly through the halls of the empty castle. The first term wasn't to start for another week, so Remus had the castle all to himself, besides the other teachers residing there.

He had come back to teach DADA, since Hogwarts was badly in need of another professor for the supposedly 'cursed' job.

Remus walked past the painting of Sir Cadogan, the critisizing and pathetic knight. "Up right then, lad!" He yelled from his painting, falling with a loud thud off his horse.

Remus laughed a bit, remembering back to when Sirius had torn up the fat lady. And to all the fun they used to have terrorizing her.

But all that fun was long before the shit hit the fan, Remus thought. 

He walked over to a long flight of stairs and looked up. Windows of steel and glass allowed light to flow freely down the cascading staircase. There was something beautiful there, Remus thought, as he watched rays of sunlight streak across an empty castle. Something strangely beautiful.

A loud scream woke Remus from his reverie and had him bolting down the stairs at lightning speed. He recognized the scream, it was Poppy, the school nurse. 

When he finally reached the hospital wing, he found Hagrid holding a large weird looking creature that Remus recognized as a baby hippogriff. Poppy sat on the bed, on hand clutching her heart and the other holding a wet washcloth to her forehead.

Hagrid looked oddly amused at the situation. "Af'noon Professor." he said, grinning.

"What happened? I head a loud scream." Remus said, peeking around Hagrid to look at Poppy.

"Scream? Oh..that. Well, ya see, Poppy 'ere was 'n 'ere fixin' up a potion for me baby hippogriff, an' she didn' hear me walk in. I walked up behin' er an' tapped er on the shoulder...she jumped an' saw little baby griffin 'ere and screamed, clutchin' er 'art an' all." Hagrid looked over at Poppy, who was still trying to regain her composure. 

Remus snorted out a laugh and walked out of the room. "Hope ya feel better, Poppy." he called out to her, trying to keep from laughing. He ran straight into Dumbledore, backed up, and grinned foolishly at the floor.

"Sorry Albus, was too busy laughing to watch where I was going."

"That's quite alright, Remus...but could I see you in my office please?"

Remus followed the older wizard up to his office, where he sat comfortably down in a large, red armchair. The headmaster sat in his chair behind his desk and began strumming his fingers together, as he usually did when he was gathering his thoughts.

"Did you get in contact with Farrah?"

"Of course, in fact we have a 'date' tonight. I thought I'd get to know her a bit, get her to trust me like you said, and then invite her here for dinner with 'the family' or something."

"You mustn't lie about ANYTHING...promise me this Remus, don't lie unless you have to, it's most important." Albus said, staring at Remus with concerned eyes.

"Okay, I promise you that I will not lie, Headmaster." Remus said, his mouth forming a serious line.

~*~

The Ivy that night was packed full of people. Remus had forgotten to make reservations and seemed to be finding the thought of how angry this Farrah girl would get to be highly amusing. Dancers always seemed to be uptight.

Remus stood alone near the entrance of the restruant, his left arm tucked under his right and his right arm holding a bottle of soda. A black 95' corvette convertible pulled up in an empty parking space in front of him.

The woman who stepped out of the car was beautiful. Her long, strawberry hair glistened under the light of the waxing moon and her shimmering peach dress flowed just to her ankles which were perfectly fitted in strappy silver shoes.

Wow, Remus thought. When the woman looked up he almost choked on his soda. 

Farrah??? He couldn't believe that it was her. When he'd first seen her, he hadn't gotten that great a look at her since their meeting had been brief. But under the light of the moon she looked absolutely stunning.

"Good evening, Remus." she said as she walked over to him, clutching a tiny handbag. He felt stupid and unformal since he was wearing jeans and a deep green polo sweater.

"Hello Farrah." Remus said, nearly dropping his drink as she stepped a bit closer. "I...er...well I forgot to make reservations...and seeing as to how there are people waiting outside I'm guessing that the place is full."

"It's okay, let's go for sushi instead, I don't feel like fancy food right now."

"You sure dressed for it."

Farrah looked down at her dress and smiled when she looked back up at Remus. "Ah...well, I figured that a first date should leave a good impression, and seeing as to how I am an elegant kind of person I thought I should look it." She winked at Remus and made his stomach quiver.

They walked down the sidewalk a few blocks until they reached a small sushi bar.

"You like this place?" Remus asked.

"Of course, I've been going here with my nanny ever since I was little. Why, do you not like it?"

"No, no, this place is like my home." Remus said with a grin.

They walked into the small restruant and Farrah immediately began speaking in Japanese to the waitress. They laughed and the waitress showed them to the sushi bar.

The restruant was only about 20 feet long and wide, and there were about 4 booths and 4 tables and chairs. The bar seemed to take up most of the room and seemed to hold most of the action.

A small tv in the corner was showcasing an American boxing match that seemed to be overly exciting a group of people seated at the end of the bar.

Farrah sat down casually at one of the stools and instantly began helping herself to sushi that was at the bar. Remus sat down next to her and ordered a drink.

"So," he said, taking a sip of the iced tea he'd ordered. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I of course love to dance, it's a kind of, passion, I guess you could say...hmm...I like to read and sit outside and go for walks...basic stuff, I'm not really all that interesting." Farrah said, grinning at Remus.

"Oh trust me, your plenty interesting Farrah." Remus said, picking out a small shrimp sushi. "Anything interesting go on today?"

"Actually, yea, this morning as I was getting dressed my maid brought me in a letter...only, it was so strange...it said something about meeting the 'Minister of Magic' at the Ivy tonight, haha, actually, now that I think of it, it said at 8:00! Oh well, whoever this 'Minister of Magic Tricks' is, he'll have to schedule another 'appointment'." Farrah laughed at the idea and went back to eating as if there was nothing extremely odd about the letter at all.

Remus, however, nearly choked for the second time that night at the mention of it. "The...Minister of Magic?" he said, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Yea...why? Is that a nickname of someone you know or something?"

Remus cleared his throat and looked back down at his sushi that was half eaten. "No, no, nevermind."

"It was probably just some mentally challenged fan of mine or something that somehow got my address...whatever I'm not worried about it really." Farrah said, going back to eating but noticing that the mention of the letter really seemed to disturb Remus for the rest of the date.

After dinner, they payed and walked out into the cool London night. It was incredibly late, and there were not that many people out on the streets. There was a park ahead of them and Remus requested that they go for a walk.

Farrah and Remus walked silently through the trees in the park, both of them searching for words to say. Everytime each was about to say something, they'd look at the other and not be able to say it.

"Farrah, I..." "Look I..."

Cut off by the other, Farrah and Remus turned to face eachother, standing still in the large dark park. They were both breathing heavily and standing really close to eachother.

Remus felt a ball of anxiety burst in his stomach that sent him wanting what he didn't think he should be wanting right then. Farrah felt a tiny jolt in her stomach at the sight of Remus, the first good clear look she had gotten of him that evening.

"Remus, I had a ..."

Remus cupped the side of her face in his palm and reached down and touched his lips to hers. The touch at first was gentle, tiny nudges of soft lips. Remus intensed the kiss and felt the anxiety in his stomach fade up into his heart.

Farrah had closed her eyes, letting his touch overwealm her. But she suddenly felt uncomfortable and pulled away, looking reluctantly at the ground.

"I'm sorry Remus, this is all too fast..."

Remus cleared his throat and pulled his hand away from her face, placing it in his pocket along with his other hand. "Yea, your right...I'm sorry."

"Maybe I should go," she said, looking up at him. Farrah felt anxiety balling in her own stomach as she tore her eyes off him and walked, shaking, down the sidewalk and out of the park.

~*~

"Wait wait wait...let me get this straight Remus, you KISSED her and she WALKED away??" Minerva shrieked, her hair falling out of its bun from her frantic pacing around Dumbledore's office.

The headmaster was seated at his desk, looking as casual and carefree as always, sucking noisily on a lemon drop. 

Remus was standing by one of the armchairs in front of the desk, shifting his weight constantly at Minerva's loud bursts of anger. She had been informed of the plan and was taking a huge part in it, and feeling that since she herself was a woman that she knew how women thought. And in her opinion, Farrah and Remus seeing eachother again was a lost cause.

"Why didn't you stop her??" She said again, her voice calmer this time. She took a deep breath and paused her pacing to stare at him.

"She wanted to leave, the date was over...Minerva I couldn't help it if I felt something for her and acted on it, I knew she was enjoying the kiss while it was happening, I just think that she wasn't into something like that being to impulsive." Remus explained, glancing over at Dumbledore, who was now strumming his fingers together and smiling at the fight going on in front of him.

"Ugh, what do you think Albus?" Minerva asked, turning impatiently to face the headmaster.

"I think what he did was just perfect." Albus said with a smile and a wink.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Remus said, turning around and grinning at Minerva before stepping out of the office. 

Professor McGonagall threw her hands up in the air. "Albus how could you tell him that was a good thing to do? Now he's going to go around kissing every girl he sees!! You know he thinks of you as a father..."

"Stop being so protective, Minerva. Remus is a smart young man, he knows what to do with his life and how to handle his way with women. Your not seeing the big picture here anyhow, this girl is going to wallow on the kiss for days and want to come back for more, don't you see that?"

Minerva paused, thinking for a moment. "I hope your right, Albus...I better get going, gotta start getting my classroom in order."

"Bye Minerva." Albus said, winking at her as she stalked, defeated, out of the office.

Seeing McGonagall walk quickly down the opposite corridor, Remus crept back up into the headmasters office.

He knocked lightly on the door and stepped in. Dumbledore looked up at him and smiled.

"Something else you need to tell me Remus?"

"Farrah got a letter from the Ministry of Magic. She told me about it yesterday, only she took it as some fan of hers...but I think it's serious. The letter apparently said that she had to meet the Minister of Magic at the Ivy that night..."

Remus looked at Dumbledore, and noticed that he was not at all shocked by the news. "Is there something your not telling me, headmaster?" Remus asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You wonder why I'm not surprised. Well, Remus, the real question is, did the Ministry send the letter, or did Voldemort?"

"But it was signed by Fudge." 

"How do you know? Did you see the signature? Was it authentic? Just something to think about Remus..." Albus said, with a small grin lighting up his baby blue eyes.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Farrah awoke the next day at dawn. She had hardly gotten any sleep the night before because of unruly emotions flooding through her brain. 

Am I starting to feel something for Remus? No...I can't let that happen...it's all been done before...nothing good would come of it.

But then she thought of how happy his hazel green eyes were when he had bent down to kiss her. And how wonderful the feeling was that she got in her stomach everytime she saw him. It was like...magic.

Everytime she thought of him, words seemed to fail her. She couldn't describe the feelings she felt, only that she enjoyed them like she had never enjoyed anything else. 

Sipping coffee and watching the news, Farrah tried to take her mind off Remus. There was nothing to be done, she thought. She couldn't see him again. It would only end up hurting her and him both.

But then again, how could she NOT see him? She needed to settle the emotions that threatened to make her insane.

A loud tapping noise drove her out of her reverie. She walked over towards the window and looked out. 

Nothing. Nothing except a small letter on the windowsill. Farrah picked up the letter and looked out the window. How could someone of gotten to the windowsill? It was completely surrounded by shrubs and tall bushes. 

What Farrah didn't notice, however, was a tiny brown owl flying quickly away from the house.

Bringing the letter inside and tearing it open, Farrah pulled out a tiny piece of paper that contained words written in black ink.

__

Dear Farrah,

I wanted to apologize for the other night,

it was rude for me to push you like that.

I wanted to know if you would join me for

dinner at my house this evening. Please 

meet me at Kings Cross Station if you

choose to come. Meet me outside platform

9 at 6:30. I would like to see you again.

Remus

Farrah felt anxiety build in her stomach. So he wants to see me again, she thought hastily. She quickly dropped her distasteful mood and instead fell head over heels preparing for dinner that night.

~*~

"I've invited her to the castle tonight." Remus said quietly, looking Professor Dumbledore in the eyes.

"Great! Would you like me to accompany you and play the 'great great uncle'?" Albus said excitedly, his eyes beaming from his joke. 

Remus laughed and smiled, telling the older wizard politely that he wished to spend the evening alone with Farrah. Afterall, he needed to know where they were going, relationship wise.

As long as he was protecting her from the Death Eaters and The Ministry, he was allowed to play on whatever he wanted. And at the moment, he felt the urge to fulfill his own need.

Because he was a werewolf, Remus took on a few of the characteristics of wolves. One of them, the most prominant, was the need to find a lifetime mate. His whole life, he had been searching for the woman who would complete him.

He didn't know if Farrah was the one, but it didn't hurt him to try and find out. To her, he was probably just another guy wanting her for her looks. But to him, she was so much more then just beautiful. 

He thought she had a great personality, gorgeous smile, and on top of it all, she seemed to care for him, even if it was only a tiny bit. That little bit satisfied him more then anything else could have then.

Setting off down the empty corridor, Remus watched the last rays of sunlight streak through the windows of the castle.

Dropping off by his room, he picked up his muggle coat and and set off out of the castle.

~*~

The last rays of sunshine fell behind the city buildings as Farrah walked up to the entrance of Kings Cross Station.

Her mind elsewere, she found herself staring at the sky, entranced by the sunset's beauty. Shaking her head, she began to jog into the station.

She was 10 minutes late, and could only hope that Remus would still be there. 

Farrah was wearing her favorite outfit: A milky white sleeveless top with a knee-length olive green skirt. She had an emerald green cloak pulled over her shoulders and emerald green gloves adorning her hands.

Her strawberry hair was flowing straight and luxurious down her back.

Hundreds of people swarmed through the station, all tagging behind them suitcases and luggage carts. 

Trains were leaving every which way she looked, and people shouted towards others to usher them onto the train.

Following the crowd, Farrah found herself approaching platform 9. Biting her lip nervously, she walked quickly around a corner towards the platform.

Her heart froze when she didn't see him there. Did he already leave? she thought, her mind and heart racing.

She moved towards platform 10.

There, standing by the platform, talking to a young girl and her mother animatedly, was Remus.

He wore a jet black coat that fell to just below his knees. Visible beneath his coat were faded blue jeans.

How like him, Farrah thought as she approached him. Almost entranced by the sight of Remus, Farrah didn't even notice as the young girl and her mother passed straight through the barrier behind him.

"Remus?" Farrah called, smiling and flipping back her hair.

Remus turned his head and saw her. His heart raced as he felt his feet moving towards her, his mind blank and leaving him speechless.

"He-hey." he said, wanting to wrap her into his embrace but caught himself.

"Hi." Farrah suddenly realized that they were standing only a few inches apart, both seemingly lost in the others gaze. She shifted her weight and looked down at the ground, her smile turning into a thin mouthed one.

"I thought you'd left," she said honestly, looking up at him again.

"I'm really glad you came." He said to her, his eyes tracing every line and curve of her face.

"Well, which train do we take?"

"Close your eyes." Remus said.

Farrah didn't even give it second thoughts. "Alright" she said, giggling.

Placing her hands over her eyes, she let him place his hands on her shoulders and begin to walk her forward.

She felt a rush of wind and as quickly as it had come, nothing. She pulled her hands away from her face and looked up.

A bright red and black train sat in front of her. She turned to Remus and smiled.

"I'm guessing this is it?" she said, grabbing his hand and starting to run playfully to the doors of the train.

Once inside, they sat down in a small booth near the front. Farrah didn't give anything about where the train was going or why she had to close her eyes a second thought. She was too busy thinking about what to say to Remus. 

She felt that she should be mad at him, since he had kissed her unexpectedly. But one look at him and she couldn't find the courage.

The train began to move and grassy hills came into view. Rolling mountains covered in wildflowers made Farrah jump to the window to see it more clearly.

Nature was beautiful there, and the world seemed to be of its own. 

Remus watched her, taking in every graceful movement and every beautiful breath she took.

He felt his heart growing, watching her there, entranced by how much love seemed to radiate off of her.

"Are we almost there, Remus?" she said quietly, turning back to face him.

"We're here now." he said softly, smiling at her and motioning for her to look out of the window.

A tall castle stood out radiantly against a placid deep blue sky. 

"Oh...wow." Farrah murmured, her eyes growing wide at the sight of the gorgeous castle.

Remus stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder. He bent down next to her and brushed his lips against her cheek.

Farrah sighed deeply at his touch, closing her eyes and enjoying the tingling in her body.

Remus stood up and reached out for her hand just as the train was coming to a stop. Farrah hesitated for a moment, then clasped her hand in his and stood up.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wind rushed by them as they stepped out into the cool evening air. Farrah's hair flew up around her, dancing around her face. Remus slowly led her towards the castle, which stood towering over them.

Farrah was in utter awe at the sight of the castle. Nothing had ever been so beautiful, she thought. Orange light shone from windows inside the great stone walls and a large wooden door sat at the front.

Remus walked over and pushed open the door, backing away and motioning for her to move inside. 

The inside of the castle was even more beautiful then the outside. Tall stone staircases led up to dozens of floors and lanterns lit with fire sat on ever wall.

Stone covered the floor, and the lanterns gave off an eerie but calming orange glow that swept through every aspect of the giant entrance hall.

"What do you think?" Remus said, smiling at her astonished expression.

"I...I...oh wow.." was all Farrah could say. She was lost for words, speechless, breathless.

They walked towards the Great Hall where a single table sat in the center, surrounded by emptyness and stone walls that held giant glass windows.

Farrah sat down at the large table and placed a small napkin on her lap. Remus sat across from her, close enough to touch her hand. 

Remus smiled at her and asked if she would like something to drink. 

"Red wine, please" she said, her lips curving into a delicate and seductive smile. Remus felt his heart jump in his chest and stood up, grinning at her.

"Red wine it is."

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of red wine along with the cart that held their dinner. The house elves had been kind enough to prepare everything before leaving the castle.

Wind began to howl outside the castle, and Farrah could hear it clearly. Everything was so empty, and yet so historic inside the large hall. Through the windows, Farrah could see the giant moon rising over the mountains. It was a 3/4 full.

Remus sensed the moon, but quickly ignored it. Nothing could spoil this night. Nothing.

He walked back into the great hall with the tray of food and red wine bottle.

Pouring the wine into two large glittering glasses, he began showing her what they would be eating.

Farrah seemed to take great delight in the food, and also in watching him. He enjoyed this attention, and the fact that it was her who was giving it to him.

Remus placed the courses on the table and watched as she immediately began to serve herself. He sat there, watching her, every movement as surreal as the last.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to dinner," she said softly as he began to place food on his plate.

"No problem at all, I much enjoy your company." he said, smiling at her.

Gosh, she thought, why am I feeling this way? She was questioning the warmth in her heart and the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't explain the feeling nor describe why she only felt it when she was around him. She could only hope she wasn't falling for him.

~*~

After the meal, Remus stood up and went over to a small stereo that sat in the corner. He normally would have used magic, but he was to wait for Dumbledore to explain it to her. 

Turning on the cd, the music began to flow freely through the air. It was soft, romantic music. A symphony.

"Come and show me how you dance, tiny dancer." Remus called, smiling and inviting her to come and dance with him.

Farrah smiled happily and stood up, stepping lightly towards him. "I don't think you can keep up with me." 

"Oh we'll just see about that." Remus replied, sweeping her into his arms and placing one hand on her waist, the other in her right hand.

The music seemed to fade away in the moment. All Farrah could comprehend was the solid movements of his body next to hers, and how perfectly in tune their feet seemed to be.

Farrah twirled into his arms and they began to step together, doing a sort of tango movement. Twirling again, they switched sides and walked the other way, keeping their eyes molded together.

Her light gray eyes bore into his soul, and seemed to glow with the music.

He twirled her again and this time they went back into a waltz. The music ran slower, and the mood seemed so right. Candles flickered as they danced, some even going out completely.

The room dimmed and they could only make out eachother.

Remus let go of Farrah and watched her dance off. She seemed to float, gliding delicately across the floor and dancing so freely she could have been flying.

He watched in awe as she seemed to melt into the sound, into the music, into the moment. All he could make out was a constant blur of movement, one that entranced him and willed him to feel what he'd never felt before.

He started to feel not a single doubt. Not one single doubt. She was perfect.

Suddenly the music stopped. Farrah stood, frozen in position, staring up at the never ending ceiling. She felt tears streak down her face as she crumbled to the ground.

Remus felt fear strike in his heart as he ran over to her. He wrapped in his soft embrace as she sat there, crying uncontrollably. She seemed to remember everything that had caused her pain, dancing there.

Her emotions had gotten the best of her, and now all she was reduced to was a crying idiot crumbling in the arms of a friend.

Or was he a friend? She didn't know what she felt about Remus, but all she knew was that she'd never felt more comfort in the arms of a man before.

Remus held onto her, allowing her to cry. He felt pain radiate off of her as he whispered softly in her ear, kissing her forehead gently.

"It's okay, sweetie...it's okay." he said, gathering her tighter in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and felt the tears fade away. But the pain remained pounding in her chest.

"I'm sorry, Remus...I just get overly emotional sometimes..." she said, trying to shrug off what had just happened. But Remus could see right through her.

"Your hurting...tell me what troubles you, Farrah." Remus said, holding her face up close to his so he could see clearly into her red rimmed eyes.

"I...oh...," she felt more sobs threaten her but pushed them away, trying to remain strong. "I don't know if I can trust you." 

Remus felt pain rise in his own chest. "Trust me?"

"Trust you with my deepest feelings...I...I can't explain how I'm feeling about you, I really can't." she said, sobs choking her. "All I know is I don't want it to stop...but I need to know I can trust you with my heart."

Remus felt tears welling in his eyes. "You can always trust me," he said, emotions fueling in his heart.

Farrah let out a stifled cry and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everything seemed to unreal.

She sat back and cleared her throat, gazing up to look into his warm hazel eyes.

"I...I never knew my parents. I was raised with a foster family who never payed attention to me. I would have grown up bitter and alone if I hadn't had my nanny. She cared for me until I was 13 years old. That was the year that she died and left me forever. I grew up from then on, vowing that I would make her proud and do what I felt I was destined to do...dance. She was the one who took me to lessons, who supported me. When she died, I felt like the biggest part of my life had died with her. I fought to gain it back, and even though it was hard, I struggled to make it to classes and struggled to become the best I could be. I never spent time enjoying life, only doing what I could to make up for my loss."

Remus ran his hand down the side of her face, gazing sadly into her eyes and begging for her to continue.

"I simply gave up on life. All I cared about was dancing. When my material foster mother died, my foster father felt free to stay away from the house as long as months at a time. I was alone with servants who did the best they could to care for me. But no one could replace my nanny..."

"What was her name?" Remus asked, staring into her beautiful steel eyes.

"Lonna...she never told me her last name..."

Remus felt a sharp pang of fear hit him when the name was said. He knew of Lonna only too well. 

He felt his own pain seem to succumb him, coursing through his veins like blood.

"Why do you cry, Remus?" Farrah asked softly, gazing up at him.

"I can't tell you, Farrah, I can't tell you because you won't understand."

He held onto her, letting her quietly weep in his embrace. "Shh...it's going to be okay." he kept whispering to her.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night, when the tears had ceased to fall and the painful memories seemed to be put to rest, Farrah gazed at Remus who still sat there, holding her tightly.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." she said, almost whispering it.

"You won't be." Remus said quietly as he brushed his lips over hers. She allowed him to, following his teasing lips till their mouths formed a solid bond.

They felt their lips mold together, one solid moving force that propelled emotions straight to their hearts. Nothing could have prepared either of them for this, and yet they welcomed it with open and saddened arms.

They stood up, and Remus took her hand in his and led her up to where she'd be sleeping.

The stairs seemed to go forever, a neverending sea of painful steps.

All he had to do to reassure himself of what he had found, was to simply squeeze her hand and feel her squeeze back.

When they'd reached the room, Remus pushed open the door and Farrah walked in, staring around the moonlit room and over to the bed.

"Remus?" she called to him, just as he was about to leave.

He turned, his eyes filled with tears.

"I want you to stay with me, please...don't go."

He stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him, walking quietly up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll stay." he said, kissing her lips once more, and allowing her hands to brush over his shirt, gently unbuttoning it.

She looked up into his eyes, pain fading away slightly and desire filling it's place. She loosened the last button on his shirt and slid it off his shoulders.

He reached his hands behind her and unzipped her dress, pulling the straps off her shoulders and watching as the dress slid slowly to the floor. Kissing her neck he allowed his mouth to explore every crevice, every bit of smooth warm skin he could find.

Farrah pulled off his belt and let it slip gingerly from her hand and onto the rug sitting on the floor.

Opening his pants, she never let her eyes leave his, a constant reminder of what they wanted. Desire seemed to flow through her in amounts too high to imagine, and she couldn't tear her eyes of his.

Letting his pants fall to the ground, he stepped out of them and nudged them aside. They stood, facing eachother, only inches apart.

Remus kissed her forehead and breathed in the sweet scent of jasmine in her hair. Relaxing his muscles, he let himself fall into oblivion in her arms.

He unhooked her bra and watched silently as it fell softly to the floor. He gently nudged her back and she fell slowly onto the bed, allowing his soft tongue to caress her stomach and her chest.

He slid off her panties and climbed on top of her, letting her crawl towards the head of the soft bed. The satin covers scraped softly over their smooth skin and Remus slid his mouth onto hers, kissing her gently and slowly.

She slid off his boxers and looked into his eyes.

The only thing she saw in them was undescribable. His hazel eyes held desire and need, but compassion and something she couldn't quite name. She felt relief wash through her as she realized what it was that she saw. It was love.

Remus began to gently run his hands down her body, slowly caressing every inch of exposed skin he could find. He couldn't believe what his heart was screaming out to him. He couldn't believe that he had finally found it. His mate.

He placed his hand down in her and began to slowly move in, causing her to gasp quietly and kiss him. She pulled away softly and bit her lip, feelings of love and devotion spurring up in her heart for him.

She felt a ball of heat form in her and explode, sending her falling through waves of scarlet.

Remus then placed his mouth on hers, crushing her into a kiss that was so filled with compassion that Farrah felt herself moaning softly at every turning point.

He felt courage build in him and the desire to have her fueling him on. He slid into her, one swift movement that caused her to gasp and run her hands through his light brown hair.

He moved slowly in and out of her, moving with every moan that escaped her lips. He was fueled by her smell and hungered by her taste. He felt himself fall over the edge of passion everytime he looked into her eyes.

Forever couldn't have been long enough. Forever didn't seem long enough. Remus felt the need to be with her, just as they were, moving as one in a sea of overwelming emotions, for the rest of all eternity.

Farrah felt heat rising again in her and looked at Remus, and she could tell that he was on the edge. He thrust in her one last time, and crushed his mouth down on hers as white hot heat burst through them, causing them both to be breathless.

She pulled out of the kiss, gazing up into Remus' tired and love filled eyes, and never felt more aware of who she was and what her heart longed for.

She had longed for him, and now she had him. Nothing could have been more complete or perfect.

He laid down next to her, wrapping her up tight in his arms. 

"I can't describe how I'm feeling, Remus," Farrah said softly. Remus looked at her and felt love pour through her eyes and bore into his soul. "but I think the feeling is....love." she finished, feeling tears well in her eyes again.

Remus felt his heart fill to it's utmost as he kissed her again, showing her his feelings through a passionate kiss.

"Do you believe in soul mates, Farrah?" he asked quietly, looking seriously into her eyes.

"Yes."

"That's all I needed to know."

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"She's safe now, she's with me."

"That doesn't make her anymore safe Remus, I'm sorry." Dumbledore replied, shaking his head and falling back into his armchair.

"I mean, how can they get her if she's with me?"

"Voldemort will stop at nothing to get her, she is too valuable. And the Ministry has to get her so that they can wrap this whole thing up and save themselves paperwork."

"Those selfish assholes." Remus muttered under his breath, turning to face a large painting on the forewall.

"We have to tell her everything," Albus said, lifting his eyes to watch Remus.

"But...maybe it's better if she DOESN'T know."

"And have her find out for herself that your a wizard much less a werewolf, Remus?"

Remus shuddered at the harsh words. He knew that his burden might cause her to leave. What beautiful woman like Farrah would want to be with a werewolf, love or not?

Dumbledore was looking extra stressed, and didn't seem to be in that good of a mood either, despite his goodhearted nature. Remus knew it would be best for Farrah to hear the truth. He just didn't want to be there when she did.

"I'll go get her, but I'm not staying. I'm not going to listen to what she says about me when she finds out everything." Remus said, glancing at Albus sadly and then turning to leave the room.

~*~

"Farrah?" Remus entered the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. Farrah sat in an armchair by the window, quietly reading a book.

"Goodmorning Remus." she said, her lips curving up into a smile.

Remus walked over towards Farrah and knelt down next to the chair she was seated at. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"My good friend is here and he needs to speak with you. Don't ask me why...I can't tell you. Just please go."

Farrah looked at him strange, and opened her mouth to speak when he placed a fingertip on her lips.

"Shh...don't ask me, please...you wouldn't understand. Just please go."

With that, he took Farrah's hand and led her to the door.

Farrah was extremely confused but knew in her heart to trust Remus. He would never lead her to danger.

"Now go...it's on the first floor, the first door next to the large gargoyle...you can't miss it."

She kissed him softly on the lips and walked out of the room.

Remus felt a single tear fall from his eye.

~*~

Walking down the stairs, Farrah felt anxiety building in her stomach. Where was she going? Who was she going to see in that room at the bottom of the stairs?

Fear starting to caress her heart, Farrah couldn't feel her legs. Instead, she watched as she stepped closer and closer to the door. Gripping it's round knob, she turned it and stepped inside.

"Hello Farrah." A tall man with a long silver beard and cresent moon glasses stood in the center of the room, next to two small armchairs.

"Hello..." Farrah muttered, staring around the room. The walls were covered in dark red wallpaper and there was only one tall window that stretched from ceiling to floor. There were no pictures on the walls, and the floor was covered in an off white rug.

"Farrah, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I would like you to sit down in this chair," Albus said, pointing towards the armchair on the right. Farrah hesitated for a moment, but when she looked at the older man she saw honesty in his eyes.

When she had sat down, Albus sat down across from her and began to speak.

"Farrah, what I'm going to tell you now is going to come as a shock, but you must listen to everything I have to say before you say anything. Nothing is going to make any sense until I explain everything."

"Alright..." Farrah said, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"I am a wizard, as you are a witch. This castle is called Hogwart's, and it is a wizarding school." 

"Wait wait...I'm a witch?" 

"Please do not interrupt, Farrah. And yes, you are indeed a witch." Albus said, looking a bit exasperated. "As you know, you were living with foster parents most of your life. And as I recall, you had a 'nanny' named Lonna, correct?"

"Correct...how did y-"

"Listen. Lonna, your 'nanny', was your grandmother. Her full name was Lonna Lindall. She was a witch who had, as we say it, joined the 'dark side'. She had begun killing people when she was younger and working towards eliminating the wizarding world of squibs(children born to wizarding parents who were not magic themselves) and half-bloods. Her daugher, your mother, and your father were both aurors(a kind of, wizarding police). Then your parents had you. Only one year later, a large war began between Lonna's organization and the Aurors(your parents). During the battle, both your parents were killed. Your grandmother, feeling responsible for you, took you to a foster family and bewitched them to think that you were a normal girl that they had adopted. She faked her own death and still wanting to look after you went to be your nanny."

Farrah was speechless. Everything she had ever believed was...a lie. She had been living in a lie her whole life. And she suddenly understood why her grandmother had supported her dancing. To keep her from ever discovering that she had powers.

"But...but what about Remus? Does he know all of this?"

"I'm afraid so. Farrah, Remus is a wizard. He works here as a teacher." Albus said, looking honestly at Farrah. "Farrah look at me."

She looked up, staring into his eyes. "Remus is a werewolf, he was bitten when he was very young...he's learned to cope with the transformations but it has lowered his self esteem and his appreciation of life."

"A...a werewolf? But...werewolves are only in...in fiction..." Farrah looked around, her eyes large with disbelief. This world was nothing like she had perceived it to be. Witches, wizards, werewolves. What was she going to find out about next? Vampires?

"I know you may not understand, or even want to believe, but-"

"Oh no, Albus, I understand completely. I've been living a lie." Farrah said, standing up and walking out of the room without looking back.

~*~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  


Remus stood alone in the room where he and Farrah had shared eachother only the night before. He knew now in the bottom of his heart that she would never accept him for what he was. 

He sighed heavily and gazed out of the window, standing in front of it. He heard the door shut behind him and closed his eyes. She had come back. But for how long?

He felt arms wrap around his waist and felt another tear fall from his eye.

"Hold me," he heard a soft voice say. He turned to face her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He felt his heart melt and pour out to her. The poor woman, he thought. How would it feel to live a life of lies? He, of course, knew.

Remus wrapped his arms around her and held her closer, laying his head on hers and closing his eyes.

"You don't want to leave?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do...I just want to wake up and be normal again...I'm not ready for this life." Farrah felt tears welling in her eyes and sobs building in her throat.

How could this be true? All these new things that she has found out about herself. Were they really who she was? Or who she was becoming? 

Holding on tight to Remus, she finally felt the huge weight of losing her nanny wash through her through tears. No, she wasn't her nanny. She was her only and last living relative and she had never known. 

If only she were still alive...Farrah thought, crying uncontrollably into Remus' tear stained chest. If she was alive, she'd make it all better...or would she kill Remus for being different?

Anger started to build in her. This woman, her...her grandmother...she had killed her parents. She was the reason why Farrah had grown up without a true family. She was the reason why Farrah was to be faced with this huge burden.

But she had done the best she could have. She had made sure Farrah at least had foster parents. And that she didn't learn about magic...but why? The question loomed in her mind till she found the answer and fell motionless.

Lonna Lindall thought that Farrah would turn to the darkside had she known of magic. 

She couldn't cry anymore. She felt waves of neusea hit her as she crumbled in Remus' arms. He held onto her and lifted her onto the armchair by the window.

"Farrah, Farrah whats wrong?" he said, fear arising in his heart.

"She...she thought I'd turn bad...she thought I'd be an evil witch...oh god..." Farrah sat there, motionless and stunned at the revelations that had overwelmed her mind in just the past 30 minutes.

"Lonna Lindall killed innocent people, yes, but she did the best she could to assure that you had a normal life away from all of that. She never wanted you to find out about your parents or the wizarding world or any of it. Listen to me, Farrah!" Remus said, almost yelling, shaking her out of her trance.

"I...I...I can't believe this is happening..." Farrah suddenly stood up and pushed Remus aside, and ran out of the room.

Without stopping, Farrah ran straight out of the castle, heading towards the forest. She had no idea where she was going, only that she had to get away. She thought that maybe if she got away from it all, it would disapeer and she would never hear of it again. Maybe if she got away, she'd be able to go home, and dance, and live her life the way she had for so many years.

But running from your fears only leads to new and greater problems.

~*~

"Lucius, what news have you of the heir of Lonna Lindall?"

"We have seen her little, my lord, but we are tracking her. We believe she is at Hogwarts with a Remus Lupin."

Voldemort smiled maliciously. "Perfect."

~*~

Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? My parents...dead...my grandmother, dead...my life, a lie...how? why?

Farrah didn't understand why she couldn't explain it. It was like trying to fit 20 pieces of puzzle into one slot. How?

She had fallen beside a large tree, deep into the darkforest. She had no idea how long she had been running, but when she had tripped she hadn't gotten up again.

Her ankle hurt and her head kept spinning. There was no use in trying to run.

A cold breeze blew on her tear stained face and caused her to look up. Farrah gasped at the large figures standing next to her.

Tall men in large black cloaks with hoods stood over her, watching her. One of them reached out his hand and openly suggested that she take it.

When she refused, he grabbed her arm and painfully yanked her off the ground.

"Come girl." the figure said, dragging her along with the rest of the men in cloaks. She felt too confused and too weary to understand were she was going. Perhaps its for the best. Maybe they are taking me away and back out of this dream world. Away from all this chaos...

A loud cackling sound made Farrah jerk up and look above her. What she saw would haunt her memories forever.

A shriveled up looking man stood in front of her, giant red eyes glaring and forming an expression of hatred and greed. His flat nose posed as two slits and his mouth curved in beneath his visible skull.

"Miss Devlin...how wonderful to meet you at last..." the man said, his voice a hoarse hiss, as he grabbed her hand in his and kissing it almost politely.

Coldness ran through her at the touch of his mouth, and happiness seemed to fade away and terror replaced it greedily.

"Who...who are you?" Farrah said, mustering up the courage to face him.

"I? I am Lord Voldemort...your grandmother trained me...and yes...you are the sole heir and my new deatheater, that is unless you choose death." he said, his mouth curving in a malicious smile. 

"I do not know of you...and I refuse to take your side. I refuse to take anyones side. None of this is real!" Farrah screamed, breaking away from the grasp of the hooded man who still held her.

She tried to walk off but the deatheaters jumped on her and tackled her to the ground. Frantically she picked up a rock and rammed it onto someones head. She heard a loud yelp of pain and broke free again.

Her legs felt like jello as she tried to run. Her feet seemed to have taken a turn inward and she found that she could do nothing but fall. And fall she did. So this is the end, she thought. I'm going to be squashed by these horrible creatures if I'm lucky, and if I'm not so fortunate I will be killed by them in god knows what way.

She felt feet marching all around her. She closed her eyes and waited for them to grab hold of her. But nothing happened. Farrah opened her eyes and saw that no one was near her. Instead, they were all standing in one spot, facing the opposite direction.

Sitting up, Farrah saw a group of about 20 men and women standing across from the deatheaters. The people seemed to glow. These must be...Aurors...Farrah thought. The good of the wizarding world.

"Give up, Voldemort! We've caught you this time and you will NOT have Farrah!" she heard a loud voice say.

"You do not know what you are messing with, Fudge." It was the hissing sound of the horrible creature who called himself a leader.

Suddenly, the one known as Fudge held out a black stick, or was it a...wand? and pointed it at the crowd of Deatheaters. He yelled some words and beams of yellow light exploded from the wand, sending the deatheaters scrambling behind trees. The ones who had been hit were rolling on the floor, screaming in agony.

Farrah didn't understand. She somehow knew that it was a wand that the man had. She even knew the curse which had been cast. Crucio. But how?

Farrah felt fear hit her heart. Did these Aurors want her too? How was she so famous in this world she'd never encountered before? How did these people know her name?

A war seemed to have broken out. Deatheaters began shooting weird colored lights out of their wands and the Aurors seemed to be fighting them off using the same magic.

What was this world? Where people fought with weird colored lights and wands, instead of guns and knives? She knew that it had to of been less dangerous, had she not just seen a man crawl up to her and burst into dust.

What kind of a place was this? It was all too surreal, and Farrah felt herself inching back against a tree, almost frozen in horror of what she was seeing. People were disapeering and twisting in agony around her, and everyone seemed to think it was...normal.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and yank her behind the tree. 

"Come on, Farrah, we've got to get out of here." It was Remus.

Farrah moved her mouth up and down but words had failed her. Horror written in her eyes, she just nodded her head and allowed Remus to pick her up and run.

She heard screams behind her and looked back. A dozen people, both deatheaters and aurors alike, were following her now. What did they want with her? Why did they want to use her?

All Farrah could do was close her eyes and wish them away.

She felt Remus turn around sharply and raise his wand and yell something at a deatheater that was gaining on them. 

It happened so fast. A cloud shifted over the moon and light cascaded down upon the forest. Farrah fell to the floor and saw Remus clutching his hair, his face twisted in pain.

Hair began to grow on his back, and claws began to sprout were fingernails had rested before. He was turning. His wand dropped to the ground and rolled behind a tree.

The men who had been following them stood frozen in horror. Some of them turned back, while others were glued to the spot. 

A loud howl sounded through the air. Farrah felt the ground tremble beneath her as a giant wolf leapt onto a man standing behind it. She watched as this wolf clawed the man to shreds, then bounded off heartlessly towards the crowd.

Farrah saw dozens of people running from the wolf suddenly disapeer. But...how? Farrah thought.

She saw a familiar face coming towards her. It was Voldemort. What was she going to do? She felt suddenly lightheaded and felt her arm move towards Remus' wand on the ground and lift it up, pointing it at Voldemort. 

The world was spinning. Her eyes rolled back and she was suddenly blind. He was about to grab her when she felt darkness shroud over her and felt her body fade away into deep black.

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next thing she knew, she was laying in a soft bed in a large room filled with dozens of other identical beds. A woman was rearranging bottles by a cabinent.

"Where am I? What happened?" Farrah said, her voice nothing but a whisper. The woman turned and smiled at her.

"Your at Hogwarts, dear. You were brought to us by Remus, you passed out in the forest. Everything's alright, just lie back and rest." The woman handed her a glass of water and went back to rearranging bottles.

It wasn't a dream. It was real. Everything that she could remember had happened. But where was Remus?

"Miss...I need to find Remus, or that Dumbledore guy...I have to get some answers." Farrah began to climb out of bed and the woman rushed to her side, shaking a finger at her impatiently.

"I'm afraid not! You have to get some rest, you are not well yet."

"I don't care, I'm going." Farrah said, standing up and leaving the room.

~*~

Remus sat worriedly in Professor Dumbledore's office, busily strumming his fingers on the armrest of the chair.

"Remus, calm down. She's safe now."

"She saw me change, Albus...I don't think she'll ever see me the same way again. I'm nothing but a dangerous wolf."

A loud bang sounded in the room as Farrah burst through the door. 

"Explain...to....me....everything...now." Farrah said, out of breath.

"Sit down, Farrah." Albus said politely, smiling at her.

Remus couldn't stand to look at her. He didn't want to see the detest in her eyes.

"I know this is hard for you, it would have been hard for anyone. But last night even I learned something. You need to accept who you really are, or else your life will continue to be a lie. You will never forget this and will dwell on it forever." Albus said, his eyes serious and thoughtful.

"I don't care about that...I'm well aware of what I'm facing and who I am... I just want to know what the Deatheaters and the Aurors want me for." Farrah said, as if it were obvious.

Albus bit his lip and looked down at his hands, which were busily strumming themselves together.

"The deatheaters wanted you because you are the heir of Lonna Lindall, their greatest and most powerful leader. The Aurors wanted you because they had made a compromise with the Ministry of Magic that if an heir was ever discovered, that that heir must be sent to Azkaban or killed."

Farrah couldn't take in the information. Too much was happening and she didn't seem the least bit surprised by anything anymore.

"You have to decide, Farrah. Do you want to stay here in the wizarding world and sort out your life here, or do you want to go back to living without knowing what your life could have been?"

Farrah tensed up. "Well...first of all tell me what happened to Voldemort."

"You don't remember?" Albus said, looking almost surprised.

"No...what happened?"

"You killed Voldemort. Well, almost anyways. You destroyed his body but his immortal soul drifted off into the darkness."

"But...how? I don't remember anything after I blacked out..."

"You used the death curse. Avada Kedavra."

"I used...what?"

"The only way I can think of that you knew the curse was because you have your grandmothers spirit in you. The good part of it, anyways. When she died, she made sure that a piece of her would be left to dwell inside you forever, to keep you from straying into the bad crowd. That's where the courage came from, that's where the knowledge came from. Her spirit."

Farrah felt exhausted. "I...I really don't know what to make of all this. Except that I am sure of one thing. If my grandmother had enough courage to give me part of her spirit, then I must be destined to do something with it. If I was able to kill of the strongest evil in the wizarding world, then I must be destined to do so. I choose to stay in the wizarding world, Albus."

Remus suddenly got up and walked out of the room. He couldn't listen any longer. 

Farrah saw him and ran after him, forgetting Albus completely. "Remus! Remus please come back!"

He stopped in the hall, and turned around to face her. His eyes held a sadness that Farrah had never seen before.

"I don't want you to leave."

His breath ragged, his swallowed the words like a last meal. Did she mean them?

"Don't you understand why I'm staying? If I hadn't met you, I would never stay in this strange world, I would go back...but I'm staying only because I want to be with you." Farrah felt tears falling down her face at the words, and was choking back the sobs that threatened her.

"You want to be with a monster?"

"I never once thought in my mind that you were a monster because you are not...your a human and if that one part of you changes your whole being then I doubt theres hope for any of us."

Remus felt his heart go light as he watched her walk towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

"I love you...oh Remus I love you..." Farrah whispered, her throat going dry from the sobs.

He pulled out of the hug and looked into her eyes.

"Remember when I asked you if you believed in soul mates?" he said, his eyes focusing clearly on hers.

"Yes."

"I said that because I felt that you were mine."

Farrah felt her heart skip a beat and stared up at him, her tiny body resting against him.

"I want to marry you..."

Remus couldn't control the emotions he was feeling. It was like a mass charade of butterflies fluttering around inside his heart.

"Then we will get married..." he said quietly, slipping a thin gold band that held a single, glittering opal off his pinky finger. He placed the band on Farrah's ring finger and it fit perfectly.

"I love you, Remus." she said, smiling up at him.

"I love you, my tiny dancer." he said, crushing his mouth down on hers.

Words could not express the endless amount of emotions rushing through the air at that moment. It was literally undescribable.

~*~

The End!


End file.
